


If You Insist On Knowing My Bliss

by nachaelsquared



Series: It's A Strange Way Of Saying That I Know I'm Supposed To Love You [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comfort Sex, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Double Blow Job, Early Queen (Band), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Riding, Self-Discovery, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachaelsquared/pseuds/nachaelsquared
Summary: Brian accidentally walks in on Roger and John, and can't stop thinking about it.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: It's A Strange Way Of Saying That I Know I'm Supposed To Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574935
Comments: 67
Kudos: 123





	1. I'll Get No Sleep Till I Find You To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this story will be any good but it's an idea I've been wanting to write so I went for it.
> 
> If anyone was wondering, the title is from the lyrics to "Kiss On My List" by Hall and Oates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the chapter title is from the lyrics to "You Take My Breath Away" by Queen.

At first, it was an honest mistake; Brian had thought everyone had already left and was just looking for his necklace. The only problem was that Roger and John had thought the same thing, which is why the blonde had no problem playfully pushing his boyfriend up against the wall of the vacant dressing room. As things were heating up between the couple and clothes were being discarded to be forgotten on the floor, Brian was walking down the hall to unexpectedly interrupt the scene. Maybe it was just that Brian was too focused on finding his accessory that he simply ignored the muffled, questionable sounds coming from sliver of space where the door had been left open, or maybe there was some curious part of the guitarist that knew exactly what was happening and made a split decision to see who was in the room without even considering the consequences. 

The real reason didn't actually matter as Brian pushed the door open, producing an awfully loud creaking sound. Time seemed to stand still as everybody froze, the sound of the band's two youngest members heavy breathing being the only sound filling the tense atmosphere. Brian eyes flickered between Roger and John, the latter two, having turned their heads around to look at the guitarist, both staring back at him. John looked like a deer caught in headlights; but Brian couldn't really blame him, the shy bassist had been caught standing with his pants down and his boyfriend inside him by one of his best friends. Roger didn't seem as horrified, but Brian could tell there was a shift in his usual snarky confidence as he gripped onto the bassist's hips, seemingly trying to shift John's body to save him a little modesty. 

The moment really only lasted a few seconds, but for all three of them it felt more like an eternity. Brian, completely flustered, quickly turned on his heel and briskly walked back down the hallway. He wasn't sure which was worse; ruining the moment by walking in on two of his best friends having sex in their dressing room, or the fact that the image burned into his mind was making something inside him stir with arousal. The guitarist was so in his head trying to process what just happened that he almost didn't even register walking past their oldest member.

"Brian!" Freddie called, peeling himself away from his conversation with a roadie to walk with the tall guitarist. "Hey, I thought everyone had gone home."

"Me too," Brian sighed, not bothering to slow his pace. "But I'm certainly leaving now."

"Why?" Freddie questioned, trying to keep up with his much shorter legs. "Did something happen?"

"Just don't go in our dressing room," Brian mumbled. He barely heard Freddie's noise of confusion as he walked out the door into the warm summer air.

Despite Roger having driven all of them to the venue, Brian decided it was best to avoid confronting what had just happened by walking home. It took him over an hour and his feet ached by the time he reached his flat, feeling soaked in sweat and oppressed by the humid climate of the season. Once he finally made it inside, the air felt somehow even worse and more stiff inside his cheap, poorly ventilated flat. Brian went straight to his bed, plopping himself down on the soft sheets, not caring about how disgusting he was at the moment. 

All he wanted was to fall asleep and forget everything, but the event consumed more and more of his mind as he writhed around on the mattress. But it wasn't even what he saw that clouded his thoughts; it was actually the idea of what happened before he came in and the general notion of Roger and John being intimate. Brian knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't be thinking any sort of thoughts like that about his friends. He wanted to be disgusted at himself but the more his imagination ran wild, the more his pants grew tighter. The guitarist couldn't hold back any longer and reached down to unzip his trousers, but was abruptly interrupted by his phone ringing. 

"What?" Brian grunted into the phone, not even caring who was on the other end of the line. He had been confused and frustrated the whole night, and a mysterious caller at nearly three in the morning had almost completely set him off. 

"Oh don't be so cross with me," Freddie's elegant voice crackled over the phone. "I just wanted to check up on you, did you walk home?"

"Yeah," Brian sighed, lying back into the mattress.

"What the hell happened?" Freddie exclaimed. "You know you can tell me anything, Bri." His tone switch tugged at Brian's heart, remembering just how much the singer cared about him, and all of his friends for that matter.

"I know," Brian whispered, guilt creeping up on him once again. "But it's really not that big of a deal, Fred. You don't have to worry about me."

Freddie hummed on the other end of the line, clearly not buying the story. "Well I'm always going to worry about you. But I won't press you on it if you don't want to tell me. I better see you at band practice tomorrow, though."

"Of course," Brian smiled, forgetting his friend couldn't actually see him. "Goodnight, Freddie."

"Goodnight, get some sleep!" Brian could almost hear the cheeky grin as the line went silent. He put the phone back on the receiver and tried in earnest to actually fall asleep, the pale, twinkling stars in the sky peeking through the window providing him some sort of comfort.

~~~~~

Brian almost fell out of his bed at the shocking, boisterous knocking on his door. He scrambled to stand up, groaning at the bright sunlight filling his flat. As he stumbled unceremoniously into the hallway, the front door swung open to reveal the flamboyant singer standing in his doorway standing with his hands placed poignantly on his hips. 

"I know I said I'd back off, but you've seriously got me worried now," Freddie rambled, closing the door behind him and moving to sit on the small couch. "It's almost noon, you didn't answer any of my calls, you missed band practice and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Brian sighed, looking up at the ceiling and debating telling Freddie everything, still standing in the hallway. The singer cleared his throat to gain the curly-haired man's attention and patted the spot next to him on the couch. The guitarist let out a loud sigh, and begrudgingly moved to curl up on himself on the couch. His friend stayed silent, giving Brian the opportunity to start the conversation. Brian buried his head in his hands with his elbows propped up on his knees before finally admitting, "Last night I walked in on Roger and John, doing you know...and I think I want to sleep with both of them."

The silence after his statement was almost deafening, and Brian was sure he'd never felt more embarrassed. As the seconds passed on with no response from his best friend, he was convinced Freddie was simply thinking about how to find a replacement after kicking him out of the band. He was about to speak up and try to dig himself out the whole he'd put himself in when the singer gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Brian, I didn't even know you were into men," his voice seemed quieter than Brian had ever heard it. 

"I didn't either," he confessed. "But I can't stop thinking about it, thinking about them...together. And adding myself to the equation."

"As much as I'd love to help you with this," Freddie sighed, "I think the only thing to do is tell them."

Brian's head shot up at the suggestion, giving Freddie a bewildered look. "Are you absolutely mad? They'll never want to see my face again if I tell them. What could even say? 'Hey, I saw you guys fucking and now I wanna join in on the fun'?"

"Well if it's affecting you this much, you've got to do something! And we've both known Roger long enough to know that he'd never be that upset with you," Freddie replied, trying to sound as reasonable as possible. 

"What about John?" Brian retorted, deflating back into the couch and crossing his arms. "He looked humiliated when I walked in, I'm not even sure I can face him without bringing up my feelings."

Freddie seemed to have an epiphany and Brian felt nervous at the grin that spread across his face. Before the guitarist had time to assume what his friend was thinking, Freddie bolted from the couch to the phone on the wall. Brian watched in horror as the singer hastily punched in a number they both knew all too well. He finally got his wits and stood up as Freddie smiled at the crackly voice coming through the speaker. 

"Roger?" Freddie quipped, staring at Brian as the tall man now loomed over him. "Brian would like to talk to you." Freddie handed Brian the phone, quickly scurrying towards the door. "Sorry, Bri, I had to do it!" He shouted over his shoulder as he hurriedly exited the flat.

Brian inwardly cursed at the oldest member of their group, knowing it had to happen but upset that his friend had decided to put it in motion for him. He shakily brought the phone to his ear, biting his lip and hoping he'd still have any friends after this.

" _ Brian? _ "


	2. Imagination's Got The Best Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the chapter title is from the lyrics to "Your Imagination" by Hall and Oates.

" _ Roger _ ?"

The blonde felt a wave of nervousness at hearing the familiar voice, nobody had heard from the guitarist except Freddie and he wasn't sure where their friendship stood after the awkward encounter the night before. "Yeah, it's me...Fred said you wanted to talk?"

The other line went almost completely silent once again, and Roger was sure Brian had hung up until he heard a quiet sigh. "Uh...yeah, yes. Fred said I wanted to talk." The drummer could sense the hesitation in his friend's voice, something usually never present with his generally calm demeanor.

"But  _ do _ you want to talk?" Roger responded, twirling the phone cord in his free hand. During another muted pause, Roger could hear John's faint footsteps pattering down his hall before the young bassist appeared in the doorway to his bedroom. The blonde raised his eyebrows from his half-seated position on his mattress at the sight of his boyfriend clad in only a thin towel and received John sticking his tongue out at him as he walked over to the wardrobe in return. There was a faint response over the line, but Roger was too distracted by getting a glimpse of John's backside as he discarded the towel and slipped on his boxers to comprehend what was said. "Sorry, what was that?" Roger asked, staring up at the ceiling to restrain himself from any further diversions. 

John didn't make that easy, though, as he positioned himself on the bed to curl right up onto Roger's side and drape an arm over the drummer's stomach. He even innocently tangled their legs together, causing the blonde to hold back a reaction at the contact due to the fact that he wasn't any more dressed than his partner. The bassist lazily listened to the murmured sounds coming from the phone but didn't really care what was being said or even who was talking as the weight of the stuffy, summer day settled over him. "Yeah, sounds good. We'll see you then," Roger said with a faint smile as he set the phone back down on the receiver.

"Who were you talking to?" John mumbled into the older man's side, his eyes now softly shut. Roger slid down to lie next to his partner, turning on his side so they were facing each other. John shuffled closer to Roger now that he had a proper chance of pressing himself up against the other man, eliciting a displeased groan from the drummer.

"Isn't it too hot to cuddle like this?" Roger criticized while bringing an arm up to rest on John's side.

"I should be the one whinging," John retorted. "You're drenched in sweat."

"You know you love it," the blonde remarked. "And you're the one who sidled up to me."

"I most certainly do not love it," John giggled, slowly opening his eyes to see the small smirk on his lover's face. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh yeah, it was Brian." Before the drummer had time to continue, he was stopped by the way John's eyes flickered up to his and a deep blush presented itself on his pale cheeks. "He just wants to talk, Deaky," Roger reassured, reaching up to tuck a piece of John's hair behind his ear. The pair themselves hadn't really spoken of the situation either, opting to simply forget it for the moment and deal with it when necessary. "I told you don't have to be embarrassed, Brian's one of our best friends and it's not like he doesn't know we have sex."

"Well you weren't the one with a cock inside you when he walked in," John answered with a preceding eye roll. 

"I let you top all the time, you were the one who asked to bottom yesterday," Roger responded with a cynical grin.

"You're such an arse," John smiled back, lightly smacking the drummer on the chest. "And anyways, that's not what I'm really embarrassed about."

"Oh?" Roger quipped, gently moving his hand up and down John's side. 

"Just...nevermind," John bit his lip and cast his gaze down to Roger's shoulder. "It's nothing."

"It's obviously something if you brought it up in the first place," the blonde said as he delicately pinched John's side.

John begrudgingly looked back up to meet Roger's gaze and sighed, "Promise you won't think I'm weird?"

"You? Weird? Never," Roger laughed, earning him another hit to the chest, this time with a little more force.

"I'm being serious!" John whined.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Roger apologized with a quick kiss to John's lips. "Now what could it be?  _ You secretly liked Brian walking in and seeing me pounding into you _ ?" 

Even though it was only an innocent joke, John wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. His feelings must have been plastered in his expression as the words came out of Roger's mouth, because the drummer's face fell as he realised his wisecrack couldn't have been any closer to the truth. The bassist hid his face in his hands and rolled onto his back, wanting to take everything back and take his secret to his grave. "Oh God, I shouldn't have brought it up," the brunette mumbled into his palms clasped over his mouth. Roger clicked his tongue and sat up next to John's head and slowly pulled the latter's hands away from his face. The younger man shamefully looked up at his partner, surprised to find a look that could almost be described as admiration in his eyes. "Are you gonna say anything?" John quietly asked, feeling incredibly small despite physically being slightly bigger than the other man. 

"Deaky," Roger sighed, bringing a hand up to gently cup his lover's face, "I'm not even sure what to say."

John let out a small, ashamed whine at Roger's response. "You probably think I'm disgusting now."

"Disgusting?" Roger asked, a puzzled look on his face. "I think it's actually kinda hot." The drummer could feel his partner's cheeks heat up at his explanation and moved to straddle the younger man, bracketing his legs just above John's hips. "Mr. Deacon, my little minx in disguise."

John laughed at the words, placing his hands on Roger's hips and looking up at him with a grin. "Do you think we should tell Brian?"

"Hm, well he wants to talk this afternoon. If it comes up, I'd love to see the look on his face if we tell him," Roger smiled, leaning down to press his lips firmly against John's. The kiss easily gained intensity and Roger slid his hips backwards to brush his arse against John's semi-hard cock. 

The brunette pulled away from the kiss to gasp at the friction, his hands tightening on the older man's hips. "As much as I'd love to continue this, I literally just took a shower."

"Please, I'll do all the work," Roger groused. "You won't even get that messy...most likely."

"You're insatiable, Rog."

"Oh come on," the blonde beamed. "Admit it, you love it."

"I think I've done enough admitting for today."


	3. All We Seem To Do Is Talk About Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the chapter title is from the lyrics to "Sex" by The 1975.

Brian groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror, disappointed with the outfit he picked out. He walked back to his wardrobe, resting his head against the cool wood and gently closing eyes.  _ Why do I even care what my outfit looks like? It's only Roger and John...but now I'm gonna be telling them that watching them getting it on turns me on. What kind of a friend even am I? They're happily in a relationship and here I come, trying to get in the middle of it; they're probably going to exile me from the band and all our friendships after this. _ As Brian's inner turmoil raged on, the clock ticked in its persistent, timely manner, reminding the guitarist it was almost time to seal his fate. After telling his friends what he really felt, there'd be no turning back; whether the result be positive or not, there certainly would be a shift in their dynamic. 

Before he ran out of time, Brian straightened up and cleared his throat, determined to employ his usual level-headed persona to deal with the situation. He let out a loud sigh to nobody as he picked the final outfit: a tight tank top and his nicest pair of high-waisted trousers. As the time to leave for Roger's flat approached, the minutes seemed to pass by faster than ever. Brian gave himself one last glance over in his mirror before grabbing his keys and walking out the door to face his uncertain future.

~~~~

John paced back and forth in front of the sofa, biting his nails as the anticipation ate at his insides. "What if he doesn't even come?"

"Wouldn't you be okay with that? I thought you were nervous about possibly telling him," Roger sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back impossibly further into the couch. His partner stopped in front of him with a disapproving look and the drummer raised his arms in a shrug.

"I  _ was _ nervous but I've been thinking about it all day and…" John started but trailed off, a slight blush making its way on his cheeks. 

"And what?" Roger pressed with a knowing smirk.

"And I'm sure it won't come up so there's nothing to worry about," John retorted with his own less convincing lip curl.

"Really?" Roger's grin grew impossibly wider as he stood up to stand essentially chest-to-chest with his partner. "Are you sure you weren't just thinking of the possibility of Brian joining us in the bedroom?" His voice dropped as he started his dirty talk, placing his hands gingerly on the brunette's chest. "Our best friend watching as I pound you into the mattress?"

"Who said I'd be the one bottoming?" John shakily piped up, the effect of the drummer's words evident in his tone.

"My bad," Roger faintly laughed, a tinge of mischeviousness clear in his voice, "maybe it was Brian fucking both of us as we-"

The litany of filth spewing from the blonde's mouth that had his younger boyfriend hot in the face was abruptly stopped a sharp knock on the front door. Roger groaned and leaned forward to rest his forehead on John's shoulder as the situation that had just started to build up easily dissipated. "That's the second day in a row we've gotten interrupted," the blonde complained and lifted his head to pout at his lover. 

John softly laughed, giving the drummer a chaste kiss on the lips. "Well at least we didn't get as far this time. Why don't you go answer the door and I'll start the kettle." The blonde grumbled something incoherent in response, stealing another kiss before finally pulling away to answer the second, more impatient knocking sound on his door. 

As the door swung open, the underlying discomfort between the two friends made itself known. Roger wasn't that torn about the whole situation, he truly hadn't been from the start, but seeing Brian standing at his door looking like a mess made something stir inside of him; the blonde wanted to feel bad but something told him that there was something more bothering the guitarist than simply walking in on him and John the night before. "Brian," the drummer plastered on a simple smile to greet his friend, "it's nice to see you. Missed you at practice this morning."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Brian softly answered. The blonde could sense the hesitation in the guitarist and tried his best to act as normal as possible.

"Well come on in," Roger laughed, stepping to the side. "Unless you're planning on standing in the hallway all night."

Brian answered the gesture with a tiny smile and made his way into the flat, a familiar place he'd been a million times before. The group had always loved hanging out at Roger's place, even with the cramped proximity it always felt homey and safe to all the boys. For the first time in a while as the guitarist nervously sat on the armchair adjacent to the couch, he took in his surroundings. The knickknacks and clothes purposefully strewn about all spoke to the drummer's rigid and strong personality, but it was the neat pile of records and small tool kit placed near an end-table that caught his eye. It tugged at Brian's heart to see John's belongings perfectly intermingled with Roger's and reminded him of how horribly this whole conversation could go; this could even potentially ruin the band if his friends felt a certain way about the guitarist's true desires. Before he could spiral into all the possibilities again, he was brought back to the real world by Roger plopping down onto the sofa and John joining him just seconds after.

"Hi, John," Brian quietly spoke, only daring to look their youngest member in the eye for a split second.

"Hey, Bri," John replied just as softly. The nickname surprised the guitarist; he took it as a sign that things maybe weren't so bad, but then again he still hadn't told the bassist his true intentions. 

Just as it had on the phone, a troublesome silence fell over the three friends. Roger shifted uncomfortably in his seat and decided to obnoxiously clear his throat to break the tension. "Let's just get on with it, I can't stand this dynamic anymore." He had started the conversation that all of them, for their own reasons mostly unbenounced to each other, were scared to bring up.

"Right," Brian continued, sitting up in the chair. "I just wanted to apologize in person for what happened yesterday, it was completely an accident."

"I think we already know that," Roger interjected. 

"It's not that big of a deal," John added, causing Brian's gaze to shift over to the brunette. "Of course I was embarrassed but we're not upset about it. I hope it hasn't changed your opinion of me or Rog." The bassist looked to the floor as he finished his statement, a faint blush painted on his cheeks once again that day. 

"No, no, of course not," Brian quickly responded, looking between the pair. "I was actually more worried you guys would change your opinion on me."

Roger turned his head to give the guitarist a confused look and Brian knew in that moment he'd have to lay it all out on the line, and it was nobody's fault except his. "Why would you think that?" The blonde innocently asked and Brian thickly swallowed as two pairs of eyes focused on him. Before he could answer the question, the whistle from the kettle interrupted the conversation. John excused himself and briskly walked into the kitchen, leaving the guitarist and drummer to settle into the original awkwardness that loomed over the living room. 

"I haven't told you everything," Brian whispered so quietly that Roger didn't even register the words. Even when he did, the blonde couldn't verbally respond as his mind tried to guess what his friend's words ultimately meant. John shuffled back into the room, setting the mugs on the table and sinking back into his spot on the sofa. The two youngest men returned their gazes to the guitarist, clearly waiting for him to explain. 

"I guess I'll just have to say it," Brian sighed, not able to look up from a suddenly very interesting spot on the floor. "You're probably gonna exile me from the band and kick me out of your flat after saying this, but…"

"It can't be that bad, Brian," the blonde impeded his friend's admission by piping up again, having no filter or regard for the weight of the situation to the guitarist. "Let me guess,  _ you're suddenly gay and can't stop thinking about shagging your band mates?" _

Everyone in the room could tell by Brian's reaction to the poorly timed jab that the drummer's sarcastic remark had given away another secret. John gave his boyfriend a pointed look that suggested that he should stop his guessing shenanigans from this point forward before his sight shifted to look at the emotionally wrecked guitarist who had taken to biting his nails while still staring at the floor, his face a deep shade of red the bassist had never seen before.

"That's funny," John started, directed towards Brian, surprising both of the other men. "I couldn't stop thinking about you shagging us, either." 

Brian suddenly looked up, clearly shocked by John's response. "W-what?"

"You can't blame us, Bri," Roger chimed in. "I mean, just look at you."

The guitarist ignored the semi-compliment, his brain still focused on the sudden turn of conversation when he was convinced just an hour ago that he'd be packing his bags to move out of town and start a new life out of sheer embarrassment. "But you're not freaked out by this? You guys are in a committed relationship and I just confessed to wanting to get in the middle of that."

"I don't think it'd be getting in the middle of anything," John replied, his gaze quickly shifting between his bandmates. "Not if we're all into it, that is."

"Wait, since when were you even into men?" Roger sincerely questioned.

"I...I'm not sure, that's one of the reasons I was hesitant to bring any of this up. But seeing you two peaked some sort of curiosity inside me and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it," Brian rambled on. "I don't even know if I'd enjoy it but…" he slowly trailed off, the nerves consuming his thoughts again.

Roger and John shared a look that Brian couldn't really decipher, but the mischievous smiles that grew on their faces gave him a hint as to what they were thinking. "Well, there's only one way to find out if you'd like it," Roger suggested, slightly raising his eyebrows to match his smirk. 

"Are you  _ really _ suggesting we have a threesome?" Brian asked, overwhelmed with the possibilities now presented to him. The pair eagerly nodded, causing the guitarist to let out a laugh of disbelief. "What if I don't like it? Or I don't know what to do and it's just horrible for everybody?"

John smiled before trying to reassure the curly-haired man whose mind was clearly thinking too hard, "I have a suggestion; think about what you really want and if you're willing to give this a try, we'll be right here tomorrow night." 

"And if I don't come?" Brian shakily asked.

"Then you don't...and we'll forget any of this ever happened," John replied and Roger nodded in agreement, obviously pleased with his boyfriend's solution.

"And if I do show up?" Brian asked with even less strength in his tone. 

"We'll start simple," Roger answered this time. "We won't make you do anything crazy or something you're not into. It doesn't have to be much different than what you're used to, and we both sort of look like birds, anyways." The blonde's last comment got a small laugh out of everyone, the discomfort finally seeming to diminish between them now that everything was out in the open. John even reached for one of the forgotten teacups, grimacing after he took a sip at how cold the drink had gone.

"Alright," Brian sighed, this time out of relief. "Sounds like a plan." 

Almost miraculously, the situation had been settled. The three men spent the rest of the night falling into normal conversation, as if they hadn't agreed to possibly have a three-way the next day; they talked just like the old friends that they were, discussing the band and other various topics relevant to their now busier adult lives. Brian soon grew tired, though, mostly because of his lack of sleep the night prior and at some point resentfully excused himself to go home. They said cordial goodbyes and Roger walked him to the door as John cleaned up in the living room. Just as the guitarist crossed the threshold to leave, the blonde caught his attention to say one last thing.

"Oh, Brian?"

"Yeah?" The tall man stopped walking to look over his shoulder.

"In the bedroom, John isn't as shy as you might think he is." The statement was finished with a wink and just as fast as Brian could comprehend the sentence, the door was softly shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the smut! It'll start next chapter and it's probably gonna be more adventurous and explicit than I've written before but I'm excited to test myself.


	4. Maybe Just Talking, Get To Know You Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the chapter title is from the lyrics to "Take A Chance On Me" by ABBA.

If Brian thought the persistent ticking of time leading up to his initial conversation with Roger and John annoyed him, it was nothing compared to the day of the potential threesome. His mood was definitely improved, both the ease of the conversation and the full night of sleep he finally achieved giving him more clarity on the situation at hand. That didn’t mean he still wasn’t torn up about it; the sudden attraction to other men, two of his best friends nonetheless, still a confusing feeling. Amazingly, his younger bandmates nonchalant attitudes about the whole thing gave him some ease and allowed him to give less weight to the possible negative effects to come from this. 

His back and forth thoughts about actually going through with it waged a war in his mind the entire day. The guitarist decided to call Freddie to seek out some advice without revealing his entire feelings on the case. He breathed a sigh of relief when the singer’s voice came to life over the line, scared that he wouldn’t be home to pick up the phone.

“ _ Brian? Have you finally sorted everything out? _ ” Brian wasn’t surprised at the immediate questioning, the oldest member of the group always knew what was going on in some way or another.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Brian timidly replied.

“ _ So? _ ” Freddie continued, his excitement clear over the phone. “ _ What did you agree on? _ ”

The guitarist sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hide anything no matter how hard he tried. “They...offered to have a threesome with me.”

Brian could tell the phone had slipped from the singer’s grip by the distant shriek over the line. “ _ Bri, I don’t even know how to feel right now! I mean, wow, I’m glad for you three but I’m honestly a little jealous. I always thought I was the mad one of the group when it came to relations. _ ”

“Aren’t you with Mary?” Brian laughed, slightly confused by Freddie’s reaction.

“ _ Yes, but let’s not talk about that now, you just told me you’re going to have a three-way with our bandmates. _ ”

“Well I actually wanted to call you about that, I’m not sure if I’m going to.”

“ _ I think you should, dear _ ” his friend cooed. “ _ What have you got to lose? Have some fun and explore yourself, you know deep down you want to _ .” Before Brian could reply, Freddie sighed loudly over the line. “ _ Speaking of Mary, I’ve got to go, darling. She has a date planned for us and is insisting we be early for some unknown reason _ .”

“Alright, Fred, goodbye.” The guitarist hung up the phone and contemplated the singer’s wise words, making his mind fog again. Ultimately, Brian decided to leave his flat once the sun had set on another day of scorching, unbearable weather. His mind continued to race, never ceasing to weigh both options until he actually reached Roger’s flat. He sealed his fate once again, raising his hand to knock on the dark wood, hoping it would turn out as positively as the day before when he went headlong into the situation.

Roger's smile was possibly the most devious thing the guitarist had ever seen as the door swung open. "Brian, we were starting to think you wouldn't show," the blonde grinned, stepping to the side. 

"Well, if I'm being completely honest," Brian admitted, walking into the flat, "I'm still a tad nervous about all of this."

"Oh no, I don't want to hear any of that," a disappointed voice called from the hallway before John's slim frame emerged into the living room. "We're either doing this or not, Brian. I don't want any regrets or strained friendships at the end of this." The bassist punctuated his remark by sassily placing his hands on his hips. 

"It's not that, Deaky," the guitarist sighed, slipping his own hands into his trouser pockets. "I just feel apprehensive because I'm so...inexperienced compared to you guys."

"You just need to relax," Roger chimed in. Brian looked between the two men, nervously gulping as the blonde walked towards him while grabbing his partner's hand to coax the brunette into standing at the guitarist's other side. "We'll show you anything and everything if you'll just let us." His sentence was accentuated by his hand coming up to gently play with the collar of Brian's shirt. John seemed to catch his boyfriend's drift and fiddled with the undone top buttons on the oldest man's shirt, his hand barely brushing the exposed skin already there.

"A-alright," Brian breathed, embarrassed at how his pants already started to tighten at the simple contact. "Can I kiss you?" He directed the question towards John and felt his face heat up at the way the younger man smiled up at him. 

"Of course," John lightly laughed. Brian wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist and pulled him closer, connecting their lips in a shy kiss. The blonde contentedly gazed at the spectacle in front of him, resting his head on Brian's shoulder while leaving his hand in its original position. Barriers appeared to be breaking down between the most conserved members of the group as their bodies and lips pressed together. Brian could feel the drummer's warm, labored breath tickle his neck while John finally gave up dominance and parted his lips, allowing Brian to slide his tongue into his mouth. A high-pitched moan from Roger finally broke them apart, the guitarist looking down to see John's free hand resting against the bulge in the blonde's trousers. 

The oldest man tore his eyes from the sight to look at Roger's face, the drummer answering his plea without Brian even having to say it. "You don't have to ask me," he smiled, surging forward to get his own taste of their friend. Brian noted that the drummer was much more rough than his boyfriend, not necessarily in a bad way but certainly lacking the hesitancy he shared with John. The blonde ravished his mouth with fervor, giving Brian no choice but to let him take control. In a bold, haste fashion, Brian moved his other arm to grab at Roger's arse and earned a moan from the blonde against his lips. 

Roger hesitantly pulled away and smirked, looking between his two current partners. "Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?" The other two eagerly nodded, the trio practically tripping over each other as they rushed to the bedroom. Brian had to laugh at himself and the situation, surprised at how easily he let his bandmates take his guard down.

The humor was hastily replaced with overwhelming arousal as John pressed him up against the closed door once they all made it into the small room, their bodies taking up most of the free space amongst the crowding furniture. “So how do you want to start this?” The brunette asked, his eyes meeting Brian’s in an endearing gaze while their faces remained separated by only the tiniest amount of space. The guitarist struggled to answer, too caught up in staring into John’s lust-blown pupils to formulate a coherent response. 

John could tell his curly-haired friend was lost in his own mind and decided to answer himself instead, not wanting to wait any longer to get the action started. “How about we suck you off?” The grin that followed his suggestion was the slyest thing Brian had ever seen from the usually shy youngest member of the group. 

“ _ We _ ?” Brian questioned, his head starting to spin at the thought. 

“What did I tell you, Bri?” The blonde piped up, walking closer to the other two and coming into Brian’s field of vision to stand slightly behind John.

“What  _ did _ you tell him, Rog?” John asked, turning towards his boyfriend with a touch of curiosity and annoyance laced in his voice.

“Oh, it’s...nothing,” Roger sheepishly replied, obviously embarrassed at the confrontation. “Just about how much I love you?” The way his voice raised in pitch as he finished his sentence that turned it into more of a question rather than fact made it obvious to the bassist that he was lying. 

John rolled his eyes, not wanting to currently deal with the remark, before returning his attention to Brian. “What do you say?” He energetically asked, hands coming to rest just above the waistband of the guitarist’s trousers. “Come on, I’m practically begging you to let us get on our knees for you.”

“Yeah, that sounds great and all but what am I supposed to-”

“Stop overthinking, Brian,” Roger scolded, stepping closer to gently grasp the fabric of his shirt where the buttons had already been separated as John sank to the ground with his hands beginning to work at Brian’s belt buckle. “Just let us do everything.” The guitarist merely nodded as the blonde fully unbuttoned his shirt for him before joining John on the ground, the pair handling the task of pulling his trousers and pants down with ease. 

A loud gasp escaped his mouth as Roger enveloped his hand around Brian’s length, giving him a few rough strokes before taking the tip into his mouth. He struggled to keep his hips still as Roger began to bob his head and John kept his hand grasped around what the blonde had yet to swallow. Brian let his eyes slip shut and his short nails scratched at the wooden door, looking for some sort of purchase. The feeling of pleasure dipped when the contact was promptly taken away and Brian opened his eyes to look down, letting out a small whine before John’s lips promptly wrapped around his cock and Roger’s hand came to rest on the guitarist’s thigh. A string of curse words and nonsense tumbled out of the oldest man’s mouth as the brunette immediately took down more than his boyfriend had and looked up at Brian, the innocence in his eyes contrasting with their current situation. As the act continued, Brian’s knees almost buckled each time the two men at his feet continuously switched positions, both taking his cock further down their throats as the minutes passed. 

At one point, Roger and John shared an unreadable look before they both licked a stripe up the sides his length, their tongues obscenely gliding against each other. Brian groaned and threw his head back at the sight while the two younger men continued repeating the movement. The guitarist felt dangerously close to his release, desperately holding back as he watched Roger and John slide their tongues off his cock to lewdly make-out while still kneeling in front of him. The young brunette eventually pulled away from his boyfriend to give his attention back to Brian, but was stopped by the tallest man shaking his head. John gave him a quizzical look, sitting back on his heels, before Brian explained, “I’m gonna finish too early if you keep doing that.”

“Suit yourself,” Roger laughed, wiping the corner of his mouth where some spit had dripped down. 

John mischievously looked over to the bed before grinning up at the guitarist dominating over him, only in height. “Why don’t we get to the real fun, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to bathe in holy water after writing that smut 😳


	5. If You Want Love, Come And Get It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally at the real smut! As I've said, this is my first story involving more than two people so I hope it meets everyone's expectations. Enjoy! :)
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, the chapter title is from the lyrics to "True Confessions" by Bananarama.

Sitting perched on the edge of the mattress, Brian shivered with anticipation as he watched the two younger men standing directly in front of him undress. John gave the guitarist a knowing smile as he removed his briefs, his relatively sizable length was finally exposed. Brian's cock twitched at the visual of John giving his own cock a quick squeeze, the youngest member's hardness having rapidly grown since the rendezvous had begun. Both of the brunettes were caught off guard as the drummer, now completely naked as well, roughly attached his lips to John's.

In a moment of blind boldness, Brian reached his hands up to wrap one around each of his partner's cocks. The couple both moaned at the sensation, the noise mostly being lost into each other's mouths as they continued to trade sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. The guitarist had admittedly only ever done it on himself, so he silently prayed his current movements were enjoyable to his partners as he stared up in wonder, still contemplating how he got into this situation in the back of his mind. He figured he must be doing something right as the pair pulled away and Roger's high-pitched, choked out moan reverberated around the small room. John bent down to capture Brian's lips in another gentle kiss by lightly grabbing both sides of his face, forcing the guitarist to remove his hand on the bassist but continued to work his hand swiftly up and down Roger's cock.

"Roger," John spoke against Brian's lips, not bothering to turn towards his boyfriend. He got no verbal response in return but knew that he had gotten the blonde's attention with his commanding tone. "If Brian wanks you off, do you think you'll be able to cum again later?" 

The drummer whined at the question, his breath now heavy and labored while Brian's hand never ceased its movements. "Yes!" He cried out, a hand coming up to grip at Brian's still clothed shoulder and bunching up the damp fabric as a result. "God, yes...please," Roger groaned, not even sure what he was begging for. All the blonde knew was that he was dangerously close to being sent over the edge, the painful pleasure drag of Brian's large hand dryly on his length quickly bringing him there. John grinned against the guitarist's lips at the sounds coming from his boyfriend and coyly reached one hand back to slide up the back of Roger's thigh, gently coming to rest on the blonde's ass. The bassist felt the blonde's muscles tense, knowing he was as close to release as possible and decided to help him along by giving Roger's cheek a firm squeeze. A loud gasp filled the room as the blonde came with a hard grip on the guitarist's shoulder, most of the mess ending up in Brian's fist. 

John reluctantly disconnected his mouth from Brian, standing back up to rub his hand soothingly down his boyfriend's back. "Oh my, Rog," he whispered just loud enough for Brian to still hear. "You've gotten Brian's hand all dirty. Why don't you be a good boy and help me clean it up for him?" The guitarist held back a whine at the words ringing in his ears while Roger, even through the haze of his very recent orgasm, tenderly grabbed his wrist to bring it up to the couple's faces. While the blonde was still busy coming down from his high, John greedily pressed the flat of his tongue to Brian's palm and started licking to lap up as much of the cooling cum as possible, reminding Brian of what his mouth was doing to other parts of him just a few moments ago. Roger watched in awe before gathering his wits and leaning forward to clean up some of his own release, opting to not swallow it but instead to grab John's chin and pull their faces together again. Brian was sure he'd be finished as he watched Roger obscenely transfer the cum from his own mouth into the bassist's with an overly dramatic kiss and the guitarist had to give his own cock a squeeze, trying to stave off his own orgasm. John moaned at the erotic act, passing the sticky substance back to its owner who gave it right back. The fluid was now thoroughly mixed with both of their saliva and John happily swallowed it, seeing out of the corner of his eye just how much the scene affected Brian.

The blonde pulled away, turning his head to give Brian a look that could be described as nothing else expect pure lust. "Well I'm ready to get to the  _ really _ good part, if everyone else is," Roger sighed, looking between his lovers. Brian let out a small laugh, both impressed and frightened by the drummer's tenacity as he finally removed his shirt completely.

"Yeah, but how exactly are we going to do... _ that _ ," Brian answered, the nervousness apparent in his voice as he looked up at the men looming above him. John smiled at the innocence in the question and turned towards Roger, moving his hand down to rest on the blonde's backside once again. 

"You're the one with all the ideas tonight," Roger said, his higher tone of voice giving away how much John's touch was upsetting his rough demeanor. 

"I  _ have _ thought about it," John admitted, blushing at the looks he received from the other men. "How about I get fucked by Brian while Roger rides me?"

" _ Fuck _ ," Brian coughed, amazed at the calmness with which the youngest member spoke the words as well as the thought of fulfilling the proposition.

"I'll take that as a yes?" John lightly laughed, cocking his eyebrow at the guitarist. 

Brian dutifully nodded, the couple beaming at the look in the oldest man's eyes as they looked down at him. John gave Roger a quick peck before walking away from their embrace to rummage through the dresser pressed against the far wall. The blonde took the time to plop down on the mattress next to Brian, tracing his fingers along the faint lines on the guitarist's torso. "I'm not sure how much you know about shagging blokes but there is a bit of prep involved," Roger stated as John made his way back to the pair, now holding lube and condoms. 

"Y-yeah, I knew that," Brian stammered, his face burning a faint red colour at the topic. 

"Good thing I already eliminated half of the work," John smiled, situating himself on Brian's other side.

"You cheeky little thing," Roger laughed. "I knew your shower seemed to take longer than usual!" The bassist simply shrugged his shoulders and leaned back, patting a spot in the middle of the bed as a suggestion for Roger to lie down. The blonde got the message and turned to lay flat on his stomach on the mattress, impatiently wiggling his ass in the air while resting his head on his arms folded in front of him. Brian scooted up the bed to sit next to Roger's side while John clicked open the lube to pour a generous amount on his fingers. The guitarist aptly watched the brunette grip one of Roger's cheeks and slide two fingers into the drummer with ease. Roger's moan was muffled into the sheets but Brian still felt something stir inside of him as his eyes remained trained on the place where John's fingers disappeared into his boyfriend. He didn't even notice when John held out the bottle of lube for him to use on his own fingers until the bassist cleared his throat, mindlessly continuing to pump his fingers in and out of Roger who was now writhing around the sheets. 

Brian gained a little composure and took the bottle from John, squeezing some of the slick substance into his hand. John slowed his movements and stopped once his fingers were barely still inside of the drummer, waiting for Brian to join him. The guitarist let out a deep breath and plunged his finger into the tight heat, eliciting a squeak from Roger who could immediately feel the difference between his partner's fingers. The two guitarists built up a steady rhythm, their fingers sliding against each other as they alternated their motions and leaving the blonde a moaning mess as his prostate was repeatedly stimulated. "Okay, I'm ready," Roger managed to speak out, his breath heavy and face starting to sweat. The other two received the message and carefully pulled their fingers out, allowing the blonde to turn over on his back. 

"I think you're in my spot," John breathed down at his boyfriend, having slunk up the mattress to rest on his elbow at the drummer's side. 

"I'm only moving because we have a guest," Roger retorted, sitting up to let John take his place on his back in the center of the mattress. Brian felt a small smile tug at his mouth at the couple's interactions and moved so that he was kneeling between John's slightly spread legs. The blonde reached over to grab a condom, fumbling it open and sliding it over Brian's length. 

"You sure you want to do this?" John breathily asked, staring up at the guitarist as Roger rubbed one hand across the bassist's chest. Brian would've probably said something sappy or embarrassing for an answer if it weren't for Roger currently slathering his cock in lube; instead he answered with a question of his own.

"Are you sure you're...prepped enough?" 

John grinned, spreading his legs out even more as a sort of lewd invitation. "Thank you for the concern, but I'm ready whenever you are. I'll let you know if anything doesn't feel right."

Brian nodded and moved his hands to rest at John's hips, lining himself up and pushing in just a little just to err on the side of caution. The bassist bit his lip at the feeling of his best friend sliding into him and arched his back off the mattress, using one leg to hook around Brian's waist as a silent plea for him to move faster. The guitarist got the hint and kept moving until he was fully seated inside the youngest man, all feelings he'd ever had of doubt or nervousness about the whole situation melting away to leave only the pure euphoria of John's body on his. 

Before deciding to move, Brian looked over at Roger in wait of him finishing the equation. John reached over to grab another condom but was stopped by the blonde's hand on his arm as he moved to straddle the bassist. He gave no explanation, just shook his head and reached down to give John's neglected cock, currently generously leaking precum, a few strokes before lining it up with his hole and effortlessly sinking down until he was sat flush with John's hips. 

Brian moved his hips back, opting to rest his forehead on Roger's shoulder, before snapping them back into the young bassist. John cried out as Brian set a gentle yet deep pace while feeling the sensation of Roger rolling his hips, a gesture somehow more intimate than if he had been bouncing up and down. The brunette clenched around the cock inside of him causing Brian to tip his head back and let out a low moan, staring to speed up his thrusts. Roger craned his neck to look backwards at Brian, the guitarist leaning in to capture his lips in a messy kiss. Neither of them were even sure it counted as a kiss, mainly just panting into each other's mouths and sliding their tongues together, but nevertheless, Roger was so caught up in it that he almost forgot he was sitting on John's cock. The bassist quietly sighed, feeling ignored as Brian's thrusts became shallow and unenthusiastic.

"I am still here you know," John said with a clear of his throat, effectively stopping the embrace between the two oldest men. Roger gave his boyfriend a sly smile, leaning forward to rest his arms on John's chest so their faces were inches apart. 

"How would I have ever forgotten about you, my love?" Roger whispered, clenching around John's length. "Especially with your cock buried in my arse." He accentuated his comment with a chaste kiss to John's lips before sitting up, his hands now braced on the bassist's chest for leverage, and finally lifting his hips only to slam them back down. 

"I haven't forgotten about you either, Deaky," Brian commented from over Roger's shoulder with a roll of his hips, nudging the brunette's prostate in the process. 

Now all on the same page, the three bandmates continued their escapade; Roger and Brian going full out to use John's body in the best way possible. Their heavy breathing and skin meeting filled the small space, making the warmth of the muggy summer air worse, even though none of them cared enough to slow down or stop. Roger was the first to finish, John sending him over the edge with a few solid strokes for the second time that night as the blonde sat impaled on his cock, slumping backwards to lean against Brian's chest. 

"Keep touching him," John commanded as he gripped onto the drummer's hips, starting to thrust into the spent body to chase his own release. "He loves it, go on." Brian barely registered what John was saying, still pistoning into the bassist with abandon, but had enough mind to follow his orders and wrapped a hand around Roger's cock. The blonde practically screamed at the over-sensitivity, his hips jerking against their own accord as his aching cock started to harden again. Brian huffed at the never-ending stamina his friend seemed to possess and decided to pull out as he felt the telltale signs of his orgasm upon him. He quickly stripped off the condom and rubbed himself a few times before finishing over the insides of John's thighs, falling next to him on the bed afterwards. The brunette moaned at the feeling of Brian's cum on his skin and was the last one to finish, spilling into his boyfriend. The sensation set Roger off, his abused cock spurting out all he had left and caused the blonde to exhaustedly fall into John's chest, the bassist's spent cock slipping out of him in the process. 

As the three friends came down from the highs of their orgasms, piled up practically on top of each other, the heavy air settled around them once more and gave them all a moment to reflect on what had just happened amongst their settled breathing.


	6. Cause It's Gonna Get Better, It's Gonna Work Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the chapter title is from the lyrics to "Coast (It's Gonna Get Better)" by Patrick Stump.

John hadn't even realised that he had fallen asleep until he was awoken by a delicate hand tracing patterns along his torso. He didn't even bother to open his eyes, opting to just enjoy the comforting touch and bask in the warmth radiating from the bodies pressed up against both of his sides. The hand continued its motions for many long moments, the bassist might have even slipped under again although he wasn't entirely sure as his mind was wrapped up in a bubbly fog; eventually it travelled up to his face to gently caress his cheek, a gesture that John easily melted into.

"I know you're awake, Deaky," whispered a deep voice next to his ear, one that he easily recognized as Roger's. "Come on sleepyhead," his voice continued, gently poking at the brunette's cheek. John simply hummed at the comments, turning his head the other way to nuzzle closer to the sleeping guitarist. Roger quietly laughed and moved his hand to tilt John's face back towards himself, causing the bassist to finally open his eyes. The sight of the drummer's doe-eyes staring right back at him accompanied with a dopey smile tugged at the brunette's heart and his own smile spread across his face almost automatically.

"We should clean up," John sighed, the soreness in his body and the drying cum on his skin making their presence known more and more as his sluggish haze wore off. 

"I'm not sure we'd all fit in the shower," Roger joked, slipping his hand down from the bassist's face to rest just below his throat.

"I guess we'll just have to try," John retorted with a hitch in his breath at his lover's new hand placement. "But somebody has to wake Brian."

"No need," Brian grumbled from John's other side with a yawn, leaning his head onto the bassist's shoulder. "Do we really have to get up and shower?" 

"Well I certainly need one," John answered, slightly squirming on the sheets while still squished between his recent lovers. "And you wouldn't deny me the pleasure of having you two join me, would you?" The youngest member had caught the attention of both of his bandmates and employed his most convincing puppy-dog eyes, looking between the men at his sides. The way John brought his hand up to play with Brian's now semi-flattened curls and the pout formed on his lips made it impossible for the guitarist to say no; and Roger nodded enthusiastically, never being able to turn down anything his boyfriend requested of him anyways.

"I'll go start the water," Roger sighed with a chaste peck to John's lips as he leapt out of the bed with seemingly too much energy for what he had endured not even a couple hours before. The absence of heat from the drummer caused John to curl up to Brian, the guitarist willingly turning on his side to drape an arm over the bassist's waist. The pair laid together in silence, content to bathe in the cooler evening temperature while listening to Roger prepare the bathroom off in the distance and their own measured breaths.

“Are you overthinking again, Bri?” The younger brunette quietly asked into the practically silent atmosphere.

“Maybe,” Brian answered with a tired sigh, running his hand gently up and down John’s side. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I can practically hear the cogs turning in your brain,” John laughed, inducing a faint blush on the guitarist’s face. “I know exactly how you’re feeling but you shouldn’t worry so much, I don’t think that’s good for your health.”

“You do?” Brian leant back a little so his face was barely inches apart from John’s.

“Of course, I was scared shitless when I realised I liked Roger in more than a friendly way. It ate away at me for days until I got the courage to just tell him and I honestly thought he’d punch me. But I was lucky enough that he felt the same...and we’ve been together ever since.”

“And now I feel like I just jumped in the middle of that,” Brian solemnly replied with a small laugh.

“Oh stop that,” John smiled, harshly poking the guitarist’s shoulder. “We wouldn’t have offered if we didn’t want you here. I just wanted you to know that it’s not always so scary to explore yourself and what you’re feeling.”

“Thanks, Deaky,” Brian finished his statement with a quick kiss to the bassist’s forehead. Before John could respond, he was distracted by Roger standing in the doorframe. 

“Are you two saps going to talk all night or are we going to use up this hot water?” The blonde asked with annoyance clear in his voice, but the bassist could tell it was only a facade. John rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s question, but nevertheless scooted himself off of the mattress. He grabbed Roger’s hand and playfully smacked a kiss on the back of it, beginning to walk them both out of the room before noticing the guitarist was still sat on the bed. “You’re not joining us?” The drummer inquired, practically reading his boyfriend’s mind, while his lips turning down into a small frown. 

“You’re sure you really want me to?” The guitarist retorted, the insecurity peeking out in his tone of voice, drawing his knees up to his chest. 

“Bri,” Roger dramatically exhaled, “you’re literally sitting naked on our bed after we’ve had a three-way and you think we’d be hazed by taking a shower with you?” The statement caused all three men to laugh, Brian’s tensions effortlessly relieved once again as he rose from the bed to follow the couple down the hall similarly to how they had energetically chased each other into the bedroom only hours before. 

Despite the obvious lack of space, all three bandmates did force their way into the shower together. It started out ingenuously, simply helping each other clean up and idly chatting about nothing while enjoying the warm spray of water beating down on them. Roger couldn’t remain innocent forever, though, leaning against the shower wall with John’s hip resting against his and Brian standing tall and exquisite as always in front of him. A brief glance down told the drummer that neither his boyfriend or best friend were faring any better than him and still riding on the giddiness from their previous activities, gingerly placed a hand on Brian’s hip just next to his groin. There was an unmistakable hitch in the guitarist’s breath and John looked over at him with a dirty smirk, moving his own hand to mirror the placement of Roger’s on Brian’s other hip. 

“Wait,” Brian commanded, stopping his partners from sliding their hands closer to his cock. “I have an idea.” Before he could bail out of his own plan, Brian shuffled closer to the couple and gently pressed on John’s lower back, silently demanding the youngest of the three to stand pressed up against his boyfriend. The look of confusion on their faces quickly dissipated as the guitarist firmly brought a hand up to enclose both of their lengths in his fist. Both men groaned in unison and rested their foreheads together as Brian pumped their cocks, causing double the sensations as they rubbed against each other. Brian’s movements and touch felt familiar but completely new all at the same time and the youngest two knew they wouldn’t last long. After only a few moments of almost perfectly timed repeated motions had Roger and John just about to go over the edge and the blonde slightly turned his head to catch a glimpse of Brian using his other hand to work his own cock, moving in time with the pace he was working his partners at. The sight set Roger off, reaching his release for the fourth time that night with a low groan; and the feeling of Roger’s cock twitching against his own mixed with the feeling of the drummer’s cum dripping onto his own length had John achieving his second orgasm virtually simultaneously. The pair felt so dazed that they almost missed Brian finish with his own silent moan, all three of them now leaning against each other under the rapidly cooling water. 

They finished their shower hastily, the water freezing by the time they finally made it out, and dried off in a comfortable silence. Brian smiled at the sight of John and Roger playfully fighting in the mirror and they brushed each other’s hair before deciding to give them some space and pattering back down the hall to their bedroom. He picked up his trousers that were discarded near the foot of the bed off the floor, contemplating if he should ask to stay the rest of the night. 

“I hope you’re not planning on leaving,” Roger chimed in from the doorframe, almost as if exactly on queue. Brian turned around to face the blonde and giving a shrug of his shoulders, not wanting to come off as arrogant and needy.

“I don’t want to intrude more than I already have.”

“What did I tell you about thinking like that?” John’s voice from the hallway preceded his physical presence in the room. He sauntered in and flopped himself down on the mattress, stark naked just as he was before. “And anyways, I decree that you’re not allowed to leave even if you want to.”

“Who died and made you the king?” Roger jokingly retorted, taking off his robe to match John’s level of clothedness before dropping himself on the other side of the bed to leave enough room for the guitarist to fit between them. 

“I can’t give away all of my secrets,” John giggled as his boyfriend poked him in the ribs. The bassist patted the spot between them on the bed, looking up at Brian in a silent plea for him to join them. “Come on, Bri,” he whined. “The bed won’t be nearly as muggy and gross without you.” The trio laughed at the joke and Brian finally caved, slotting himself between his younger bandmates to sink exhaustedly into the mattress. Roger and John immediately curled up to the guitarist, purposefully giving him no chance of escape. The gesture of them holding hands over his torso tugged at something in Brian’s chest, put he pushed any nagging thoughts aside to simply enjoy the feeling of being surrounded by his friends. They all murmured something akin to goodnights before all willingly letting the waning moonlight lull them to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short but I wanted to post something while I figure out how I want the story to wrap up. I hope you enjoyed anyways! :)


	7. Please read!

Hey all, sorry this isn't actually an update but I would appreciate some input on how to finish this! I have a few ideas: I could end this book soon with just the morning after and make it into a series where they'll eventually be in a polyamorous relationship (and I'd probably add more smut), or I can give this book a little longer of an ending and just end the story line there. Please let me know what you think because I'd love to keep this going but it'd be kinda pointless if nobody cared lol


	8. I Think I'm A Little Bit Caught In The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the chapter title is from the lyrics to "Caught In The Middle" by Paramore.

As Brian began to stir, it was impossible to ignore the oppressive heat wave that had settled upon England and made itself known every day possible in the worst kind of way. But the quiet murmur of voices bouncing between his ears that faded in and out reminded the guitarist that the weather wasn't the only thing to blame for the steadfast layer of sweat glistening against his skin in the harsh sunlight. 

" _ Do you think we should ask him about it?" _

" _ Not now, let's just let him rest _ ."

" _ Maybe we just shouldn't bring it up at all _ ."

" _ No, that's a terrible idea. We can't avoid it forever and what's the worst that could happen?" _

Brian tried to move as little as possible, not wanting to disrupt the comforting, heavy feeling of both John and Roger's arms resting against his torso combined with their warm bodies trapping himself between them as they had the night before. 

" _ Christ, I can barely move after last night. How do you just get on stage and walk around like nothing's happened when we shag before a show?" _

" _ I guess I'm just better at not showing it than you. I hope I didn't push you too far last night." _

" _ Deaky, you've done much worse than that. Don't worry about me, I think you were pretty tame last night so as to not scare Brian away _ ."

" _ Are you challenging me? Because I will absolutely wreck you next time if you think I'm getting tame _ ."

" _ Oh, will you? I can't wait _ ."

Their hushed talking provided soothing background noise as the oldest of the three accepted the reality of having to get up, slowly cracking his eyes open to expose them to the light pouring into the small room. The couple didn't seem to notice at first and continued their conversation until Brian let his eyes slip shut again and turned his head to the side, not really caring who's face he was now turned to. He could tell by the small, deep chuckle millimeters from his head that he was facing Roger, and couldn't help but crack his own smile. 

"Looks like somebody is finally awake," John sighed from his other side, gently rubbing his hand up and down Brian's chest. The guitarist simply groaned at the comment and blinked his eyes open again to be greeted with the sight of Roger propped up on an elbow, grinning down at him. 

"I shouldn't have slept so long," Brian sighed, turning his head to look up at the ceiling, having nowhere to hide in his current situation. "I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"I hope you're joking," Roger laughed, running a finger along Brian's arm. "We're not letting you up and leave this morning that easily."

"Especially like  _ that _ ," John grinned, flicking his eyes down the bed and back up to Brian's face. The guitarist was sure his face couldn't have turned any redder and screwed his eyes shut again, the gesture being his only escape from the embarrassment, knowing exactly what John was referencing. "Let us help you out one more time."

"Whaddya say, Bri?" Roger smiled, locking eyes with his boyfriend over the guitarist. "John could ride you, let you feel his tight arse around you again? Watch him lose himself while bouncing on your cock?" The filthy words tumbling from the blonde's mouth had successfully turned the bassist's face a similar shade of red to the guitarist's. 

"You don't want to join in, Rog?" John squeaked out, clearly affected by the scenario his boyfriend had described. 

"I had more than enough action last night. But," Roger stopped his own sentence to unceremoniously climb over Brian to straddle John with one leg purposefully resting against the guitarist before continuing, "I would love to open you up."

The young bassist had no time to respond as Roger hurriedly pushed two fingers against his lips, a gesture that John easily succumbed to and wrapped his lips around the calloused digits. The lewd, noisy sounds John made in an effort to coat the fingers with his saliva elicited a small whine from Brian. The drummer winked at the oldest of the three, aiding in the spread of Brian's blush down to his chest, before slowly pulling his fingers from John's mouth. 

Roger shuffled down the mattress to rest between John's legs, kicking them apart so one hung off the edge of the bed while the other rested atop Brian's own leg. The guitarist watched in aroused anticipation as Roger's hand disappeared under his boyfriend's hips, knowing the blonde had started his task when a quiet gasp left John's mouth and his slender body arched off the sheets. The new angle allowed Roger to harshly increase his efforts, and John's hands aimlessly searched for something to grab on to. Brian reached for John's hand closest to his and gently laced their fingers together, a small smile appearing on his face at the youngest squeezing his hand in a silent thanks. 

The bassist's heavy breathing was the only sound filling the small space until Roger surged forward to slam their lips together. John let out a surprised squeal at the sudden dominance that was mainly absorbed into the blonde's mouth, his hand clamping tighter onto Brian's and the rest of his body writhing around on the mattress. The pair separated, not before Roger playfully pulled on John's bottom lip with his teeth causing the younger man to let out a raspy whimper, and the blonde dipped down to whisper something in his boyfriend's ear. Brian was in no state of mind to listen intently but John furiously nodded to whatever was said to him, his leg rubbing against Brian's as he arched his back once again with a low moan. Roger gave the brunette a final chaste peck before slipping his fingers out and crawling back over the guitarist to his original position. 

In the few seconds it took John to gather his wits and sit up, Roger reached over to stroke Brian's cock and spread around the precum that had begun to drip down his length. The guitarist moaned at the contact, looking at Roger to find the drummer's gaze fixed on the sight of his boyfriend finally sitting up. Brian missed the touch as soon as Roger's hand left him, but it was quickly replaced with the weight of John's legs bracketing his hips. A small gasp left Brian's mouth when John grabbed his cock and lined himself up with it, ready to sit himself down.

"No protection?" Brian quietly asked, his question stopping John's movements. 

"I just wanted to...feel you," John whispered, dipping his head down as a small blush painted itself across his cheeks. "If that's alright."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Brian reassured, tilting John's chin up so they were looking intently at each other. "I was just making sure."

John gave him a quick smile before slowly sinking down on Brian's length, gradually stopping to give himself time to adjust. The guitarist simply watched in awe at the younger man on top of him and they both groaned when John bottomed out, his backside now resting against Brian's hips. The bassist wasted no time in starting a slow but enjoyable pace of lifting his hips up and down. Roger surprised Brian by softly pushing the damp curls away from his forehead and placing a soft kiss on his temple. The drummer studied the guitarist's face, knowing exactly what he was feeling and wondering if his face looked similar the first time him and John had barebacked, before shifting his gaze to his partner. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of the young bassist bouncing up and down; his long hair now stuck to his skin in many places, his deceivingly small but strong arms glistening as reached behind himself to grip onto Brian's bent knees, and his face scrunched in pleasure to match the obscene way his cock bobbed in time with the movement of his hips. 

It wasn't long before both guitarists were close, the added suffocating heat and humidity only encouraging them on. Brian's breath came out in short stutters as Roger teasingly ran his hand over any of his exposed skin in the blonde's reach. 

"John, I'm close," the guitarist heavily breathed, bringing his own hands up to rest on the bassist's thighs. 

"Me too," John calmly replied, purposefully clenching around the man underneath him. 

The final warning was a harsh squeeze to John's thighs before Brian came into the young bassist with a loud groan. John responded with his own low moan at the warm feeling of Brian's release inside of him and slowed his movements until he fully stopped to contentedly sit completely speared on the oldest member's length. "Fuck, somebody touch me," John cried out between heavy pants, barely holding himself up anymore. Roger seized the opportunity, sitting up and wrapping an experienced hand around his boyfriend's cock, knowing exactly how to work the bassist to completion. It only took a few strokes before John reached his climax, finishing onto Brian's chest. The guitarist moaned at the feeling of John's release hitting his skin and soothingly rubbed circles into the brunette's thighs while Roger continued to work his cock as they both came down from their highs. Brian helped the spent bassist lift himself off of his cock to lay back down on the mattress, the trio now back to their original position. 

"You sure you still wanna leave?" John asked, resting his head against Brian's shoulder. The guitarist and drummer laughed at the rhetorical question, putting a tiny smile on John's face. 

"At least let us make you breakfast before you try to run out on us," Roger sighed, playing with some of the curls spread out around Brian's head on the pillow.

" _ Us _ ?" John scoffed. "You know you can't cook for shit, Rog."

"Fine," Roger dramatically sighed to get a rise out of his boyfriend. "At least let  _ Deaky _ make you breakfast."

"Much better," John giggled. "He'd never admit it, but Roger's said that I make the best pancakes he's ever had." 

"Not true!" Roger laughed back. "My mother would die if I said somebody was a better cook than her, especially my manly rock 'n' roll bassist of a boyfriend." John sat up to stick his tongue out at the blonde before devolving into a laughing fit with the other men. 

"I guess I'll have to see for myself," Brian grinned as John patted his leg, the youngest shifting to be the first one of the group to actually make it out of the bed. 

Roger slunk out of the bed once John had left the room and stopped to turn around in the doorframe before making his way into the hallway. The blonde turned around and provided one last whispered comment with a wink, "His pancakes are better than my mother's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short one but there's only one left for this book, then it's on to the series! I appreciate everyone who commented on the last chapter, it warms my heart to know you all care about my writing :) <3


	9. I'm Pretty Sure That This Isn't How Our Story Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the chapter title is from the lyrics to "Hold Me Tight Or Don't" by Fall Out Boy.

There was an eerie sense of comfort settled among the friends as Brian sat himself down at the cramped table nestled neatly in the kitchen. Despite his size, he felt small still riding high on his morning-after rendezvous with John and currently clad in some spare clothes the men had laid out for him. The just too-short shorts that tightly hugged his bottom and tattered t-shirt that rested just above his navel to display a small patch of skin left him feeling exposed, a thought Brian had to internally laugh at considering everything that had happened in the past twelve hours. Completely opposite of his demeanor night before, the guitarist silently relaxed into the seat after freshening himself up in the bathroom and slinking into the kitchen, not wanting to disturb the minor argument between the couple standing at the stove. There was no way that the betraying creek of the wooden chair hadn't alerted them to his presence, but they continued their heated conversation nonetheless.

"Pretty please? I really want to!"

"No, Roger! Last time you 'helped' with the pancakes, I almost had to take both of us to A and E!" John sternly replied, keeping his attention focused on the sizzling pan in front of him. 

"But Deaky," Roger pouted, resting his head on the bassist's shoulder. "I promise I'll do better this time." 

"I'm not letting you poison Brian," John calmly replied, flipping a pancake with nonchalant precision. "Speaking of which, why don't you go keep him company while I finish up the cooking." Roger agreed with a dramatic huff, giving the brunette a quick kiss on the shoulder before reaching down to pinch John's backside on his way to take the few steps required to join the guitarist at the table. "Oi! No need to act so cheeky when we have guests over," John scolded.

"I don't remember the last time we shagged the breakfast guest the night before," The blonde replied with snark. John clicked his tongue and decided it was best to drop the sarcastic question, keeping rapt attention on his work. "Innit ridiculous that he's so mean to me?" The blonde grinned, resting an elbow on the table to support his head resting in his palm. Brian let out a small laugh, both men turning towards John to catch his reaction. 

The brunette softly shook his head side to side while bringing a hand to rest on his hip. "Oh just wait, I'll show you mean, Taylor." John's harsh tone was undermined by the sly smile on his face as he turned around with a stack of steaming pancakes towered on a plate. 

Their breakfast continued in a relaxed, playful manner filled with easy banter among the three friends. The atmosphere seemed familiar, almost as if they fucked through the night and woke up to eat together on a regular basis. It was all incredibly domestic, Brian noticed as he contentedly watched the couple wash the dishes after being denied the responsibility of helping them. Some deep feeling started to bubble up inside the guitarist and instead of his usual hesitations and insecurity, it could most concisely be described as jealousy. Brian hated using that term to describe it, the word coming across as negative and spiteful, but how else could he say he envied what the couple shared and instead of taking it away from them, wanted to be a permanent part of it? But he would never have the gall to bring it up, already feeling as if he'd taken too much from them as he sat in their cozy flat.  _ Surely this was a one time thing, right? Just two friends helping another friend explore his sexuality, nothing to get too attached to. The world would already turn upside down if they found out I wasn't straight, but how mortifying to have everyone discover I'd practically fallen in love with the first blokes I shagged? And how greedy of me to weasel my way into an obviously already strong relationship? Are they going to act like this was nothing in a few days? Or just never see me in the same- _

"Brian." John's calm but firm call brought the guitarist back to reality to look up at the same men invading his thoughts standing worriedly in front of him. "Come back to us on Earth, you're lost in that big brain of yours again." The oldest felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment, but a wave of relief washed over him as John cupped his face with both hands and Roger delicately placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sure what you were thinking about, but I hope it wasn't any doubts about last night. Rog and I loved having you over and I'd like to think we've helped clear your mind a little bit. And if not, that you at least enjoyed yourself." The bassist punctuated his statement with a gentle kiss to Brian's forehead before pulling back.

The guitarist let a wide smile appear across his face, bringing a hand up to rest on top of Roger's that was still hovering on his shoulder. "You guys have been amazing, I'm just still not sure why you've been so open to letting me in and...you know." The trio all laughed as Brian trailed off, John and Roger flattered with their bandmate's verbal politeness despite their recent physical interactions. 

"Well, I think Deaky is finally willing to let you go home and give you some space to figure the rest of everything out for yourself," Roger sighed, leaning towards his boyfriend with a smug smile.

"Hm, I suppose so," John joked back, his own goofy grin taking over his lips. 

Despite Brian's fears, the couple each gave him cordial hugs while they said their goodbyes as they always had with no hesitation, but this time they both tenderly kissed him on the cheek as well. Roger waved him a final goodbye, turning his attention to the leftover mess in the kitchen and leaving John to walk the guitarist to the door. The bassist leaned against the wall as Brian put on his shoes, smiling as the tallest member stood up with his own nervous grin. "I really meant what I said, Bri. All of it." Brian simply nodded, opening the door and turning around one last time at the clearing of John's throat. "Our bedroom door's always open if you decide you're interested. And I really hope you will be." 

~~~~~~

Brian hummed a random tune as his fingers danced across the strings of the Red Special, his mind mostly cleared for once. It had only been a couple days since his escapade with Roger and John and although he hadn't talked to them since, he felt more at peace than he had since he first walked in on them. 

"That sounds good," Freddie commented from across the spacious recording room. "Are you gonna write it down?"

"I don't think so, 'm just playing around," Brian sighed, mindlessly changing chords to play a different riff.

"I thought we were coming in early to work on possible material for an album," Freddie pressed, scribbling his pencil hastily across the paper in his lap.

"We are," Brian replied, grinning at the singer. Freddie rolled his eyes and waltzed over to the piano, ready to punch out another genius melody when both men's attentions were caught by the soft click of the door. Roger and John stumbled in, hand-in-hand, and giggling about something only they knew. 

"Come on!" Roger cried, walking towards his drum set. "The one time I think we'll be early you two are already here!" 

Freddie laughed at his friend's short-lived anger, standing up to drop a sheet of music on the stand set up near one of his cymbals. The singer hadn't even noticed John walking towards Brian until the bassist tried to subtly lower his voice so that he could only be heard by their tallest member. He couldn't quite catch the exact words but turned around during the middle of Roger's complaint about the new music to see John handing Brian a bundle of clothes. It only took the oldest member seconds to connect the dots and made his way over to the door, calling as he walked, "Brian? Could I have a quick word with you in private?" The guitarist set the clothes on the ground next to him and gave John a small smile before getting up and following Freddie, who had continued walking without even making sure that the other man had followed him. 

Brian gulped as he shut the door behind him, not exactly sure why his friend had to drag him into the empty control room to talk. "Fred, what did you-"

"You son of a bitch," Freddie gritted through his teeth. Brian had half a mind to yell at the singer for insulting him out of the blue but begrudgingly allowed him to continue before interrupting. "You actually did it!" Freddie's grin was wider and more mischievous than the guitarist had ever seen as the flamboyant man spun around, and barely had time to understand what this conversation was about before the singer added to his statement. "You  _ actually _ shagged Roger and Deaky!"

"Oh," Brian breathed, the short word the only thing his mind could supply him at the moment. "Wait, why are you so surprised?"

"Brian, dear, you know I love you but," Freddie paused to gently put a hand on the taller man's shoulder with a soft touch. "You're not exactly the most socially adventurous person I've met."

"Fair point," Brian grimaced. "But you've gotta have some faith in me! And you were the one who called Roger to set this all in motion!"

"I do, darling!" Freddie gave his friend's shoulder a squeeze, the giddiness at the situation clear in his body language. "God, I just can't believe you went through with it. How was it? Which one of them's got the bigger cock?"

"Freddie!" Brian's face immediately turned bright red, surprised by the upfront lewdness of the singer's questions.

"I bet it's John, I've seen what he's packing through his jeans."

"I'm not answering that!"

"Well it's not like he tries to hide it," Freddie laughed, loving the way the guitarist squirmed under the interrogation. "What position were you guys in? Who topped? Did you fuck one of them? Or maybe both?"

"I'm not telling you any details, Fred. That's between the three of us."

"Oh come on, my three bandmates are shagging each other without me and I don't even get any details? This has unfair written all over it." Freddie pouted and crossed his arms, plopping down into the weathered chair sat next to the mixing desk. 

"You're with Mary!" Brian defended himself, knowing his friend wasn't actually that upset at him.

"Forget her for now, we're talking about you. And a bird isn't gonna get in the way of me learning about your threesome. So did you just bang out a quickie or did you last all night?"

"Fred!"

"Alright, alright," the singer sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair to look up at Brian. "I'll just wrangle the details out of Rog later. Well, aside from the physical aspect...are you all worked out? You seem less frantic than when we last talked."

Brian thought about the question, not immediately sure of the answer. His gaze shifted to the dingy glass and couldn't ignore the tug in his chest at witnessing the pair situated on the other side. Roger was sat at his drum kit, quietly tapping out a rhythm with immense concentration displayed in the slight crease of his brow. John had pulled up a stool to sit beside the drum kit with his bass in his lap, the instrument long forgotten in favor of the brunette staring longingly at his partner with admiration clear in his gaze. His train of thought was broken by Freddie clearing his throat and pressing the button to make his voice crackle to life in the adjacent room. 

"Great work boys, keep it up." John looked up to the window at hearing the muffled words, flashing the men in the control room his signature toothy smile. Without looking up, Roger gave a lazy thumbs up to the remark, still focused on the music in front of him. Brian shyly smiled back when John's eyes locked onto his and the bassist's lip curled before he bashfully ducked his head down to act as if he was concentrating on his bass. Freddie released the button and turned towards Brian with a knowing smirk. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"I guess so," Brian timidly replied, aware that his best friend would see through any lie he could come up with.

"You guess so?" Freddie quirked an eyebrow, placing his feet on the mixing board. 

"Let's just say I’ve seen my life through a new perspective...and I know exactly what I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're actually at the end of the first book. As I've said, this was my first time writing a story with three people and I want to thank anyone who's stuck with me through it! I appreciate all the reads and support, it really means the world to me :) <3 Now it's time to make the series!
> 
> Also, shoutout to my sister rac06h10ael for giving me live feedback for every chapter and giving me the validation I so greatly crave.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Any feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
